Conventionally, there are image forming apparatuses such as a copying machine, which are provided with a sheet storage portion such as a mail box that stores a sheet on which an image is formed by an image forming unit.
As an image forming apparatus provided with such a sheet storage portion, PTL 1 describes an image forming apparatus including a plurality of sheet storage portions, which are provided below the image forming unit and are assigned to each user, separately from a normal stacker portion, which is provided on the upper surface of the main body of the apparatus and is shared by a plurality of users. In the image forming apparatus described in PTL 1, it is possible to selectively receive only sheets stored in any one of the sheet storage portions by an operation of a user.